swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuji (character)
"Your ignorance is my job security" - Akuji before collecting on a bounty. Details *Server: Shadowfire *Race: Zabrak *Gender: Male *Profession: **Original: Master Bounty Hunter **Current: Mercenary **Space: Smuggler Alliance Ace Pilot *Faction: Imperial *Guild : Imperial Combat Enforcers, ICE (PA) *Residence : Avalon, Corellia Becoming a Bounty Hunter Akuji was an Weapons Specialist grunt for the Iridonian Planetary Defense. After completing standard flash training and accelerated growth, Akuji was placed under the direct tutelage of the clone trooper, Null-7, also known as N-7 and as Lt. Mereel. Under Mereel's strict discipline he learned to use his fierce independence, innate creativity, and physical superiority in combination with his training in advanced weapons and vehicles to become a virtual one-man army. During a civil war on his home planet, Akuji was asked to collect on a bounty by the future Senator of Iridonia, Kaysil Verwood, on the leader of the opposition. After Akuji collected, he soon became a bounty hunter himself and worked for different factions, including the Empire, rising in profile to become one of the most feared and successful bounty hunters in the galaxy, spending his earnings on equipment to help him in his assignments. He would always find his prey, and he gave them no mercy, ignoring pleas and bribes. Ships Eros's Torch, YT-2400 The Eros's Torch is a salvaged YT-2400 light freighter that Akuji found on the planet Dathomir while tracking a bounty. The Eros's Torch was modified heavily from the hulks of three different YT-1300s that he had acquired. The ship also has a reputation as a blockade runner. YT-2400 Details The YT-2400 featured a saucer-shaped hull, similar to other YT series ships, and a starboard-mounted command pod. Stock YT-2400s were 21 meters in length, required two pilots, and were armed with a single laser cannon turret, although the ship was easily customized for modifications to the stock frame. Thus, the design was favored by mercenaries and smugglers, or any other being in need of a well-armed "transport". The YT-2400 freighter was mainly used for smuggling duty. The ship featured the trademark saucer-shaped hull of the YT series, and, like most Corellian designs, was fast, tough, and endlessly modifiable. With thick armor plating and bulky engines, the YT-2400 could easily handle the strain of deep-space combat. The vessel had power to spare and an oversize hull begging for hot-rodded engines and powerful weapons. The YT-2400 featured a rounded hull with a pair of starboard bracing arms that connected to the cockpit compartment, which was essentially a long tube. The aft section of the cockpit tube contained the primary escape pod, which seated six. The bracing arm's interior space generally was used for crew quarters and living space. The rounded hull area was devoted to cargo holds and ship's systems. In practice, much of the interior hull space was taken up by modified engines, power generators, weapons systems, and all the other illegal goodies any self-respecting smuggling ship needed. A second escape pod, as well as the airlock, was located on the far side of the cargo compartment, directly opposite the bracing arms. Iceblade, KSE Firespray The Iceblade was acquired by Akuji during one of his hunts. While tracking a well known pilot, who was flying a KSE Firespray, in the Endor System, Akuji was attacked by local pirates while flying his first ship, FireFly, which was a modified Black Sun Vaksai. It was destroyed and Akuji was believed to be dead. Luckily for him, his bounty had come across Akuji's body drifting in space shortly after the fight and picked him up. Akuji was unconscious for a few days and awoke to find that he was in his bounty's ship. Once he regained his strength and bearings, he made his way to the cockpit and shot his bounty in the head. Akuji figured it was less of a hassle to bring the dead body in for less credits and take ownership of his ship to avoid any further trouble. History of the KSE Firespray The Firespray-class patrol and attack ship has been recently re-introduced to the market by Kuat Systems Engineering. Although the original design was generated a number of years earlier, the prototype vessels built at that time were all lost in the hangar where they were being stored during an unfortunate prison escape incident. A sole ship survived the catastrophe and the design has since attained some notoriety owing to the escapades of its pilot. Years later, an increased company financial stability and a renewed interest in expanding their offerings has driven KSE to search for a relatively inexpensive way to re-enter the starship market. Toward this end, KSE has pulled the Firespray tooling out of mothballs and set up an assembly line. Production is underway but is relatively limited in scope as Kuat Systems Engineering tests the waters for their product. Sales are tepid for the moment and the company remains cautious about increasing production until sales begin to take off, being understandably gun-shy over how much the project has already cost over its entire lifetime. Successful Bounties Since September 2007, Akuji has collected on 96 bounties. Highest Bounties BigTymer - 1,074,795cr Byospy - 1,011,576cr '-Deadly- Ninja' - 801,669cr Gorthor - 719,342cr TheBellTower - 505,741cr Kismet' - 382,386cr Tavion - 309,217cr Kobraka - 293,708cr Demun - 275,089cr Sai-Falcon - 265,038cr Jintow - 239,340cr Eschaton - 222,642cr Szzlstk - 221,439cr, 159,720cr Rodwi - 221,193cr, 210,059cr AchilliesII - 220,679cr Intao - 212,389cr Arkani-''' - 209,602cr '''Bloodreign - 209,179cr Rexxor - 204,521cr Vexo - 134,498cr Zylor - 128,183cr Cyrix - 125,261cr Corron - 116,322cr Abyssmal - 114,918cr Salinata - 114,465cr Redac - 112,534cr Edoofrouc - 110,833cr Stroker - 105,973cr '-Rudy-' - 102,444cr Holec - 101,774cr Solitare - 101,741cr Bevyn - 100,827cr Lycus - 100,561cr Category:Player characters